<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing Your Teammate by ZDcookie_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468423">Kissing Your Teammate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996'>ZDcookie_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comforting, Kissing, M/M, Mexico 2019, confused feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos comforts Lando after his DNF in Mexico. It leads to a confused Lando battling with his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing Your Teammate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've updated this series so here's another story! I feel like this is one of my worst works as it feels rushed so I apologise for that. The purpose of this story is to mainly focus on Lando and Carlos which is why I jump practically the entire weekend. The next story will probably focus on Brazil so stay tuned for that as I'll probably mention Austin as well. I have an idea of where this series is going which is why I want to get back into writing before I change my mind about how I want things to go. Hope you enjoy this and please leave any comments or prompts you may have!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Japan, Lando and Carlos didn’t see much of each other except for when they went to the factory and even then, they were rarely together just the two of them. Nothing had been said about what happened in Japan with regards to Lando and Carlos sharing a bed. Lando was sure that Alex had kept his word and he was positive that George knew nothing as nothing was mentioned. The young Brit didn’t really want to spend time with Carlos. He couldn’t stop thinking about the night they had shared a bed even though nothing happened. When Lando had made it to the track, he focussed on the race but now every time he saw Carlos, he couldn’t help but think about the Spaniard’s stomach, his good looks, the way he felt pressed up against his back. Lando knew it was ridiculous. Carlos was his friend and teammate but since that night, he couldn’t help it, his feelings were growing. In between Japan and Mexico, Lando spent more time with George and more time in the factory. His boyfriend never questioned his intentions, just happy to spend time with him. They didn’t always spend time together. Happy to spend time apart with their own friends and family but the pair did enjoy their own quiet time together. It was that which Lando wanted to focus on now as he shared his bed with George the night before they were due to fly out to Mexico.</p><p>“I love you.” Whispered George as he cuddled Lando closer to him.</p><p>Lando smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Everything seemed to go well for McLaren during qualifying. They had a real chance to do well and then everything fell apart in the race. Lando’s pit stop went haywire and then he had to retire. Carlos seemed to drop down through the field and didn’t score a single point. Lando kept an eye on his teammate’s race rather than his boyfriend’s. He knew that George would probably be annoyed if he revealed that but Williams were really struggling this weekend. Lando wanted Carlos to do well. He had to admit there were times he was jealous of the Spaniard if he did better in the race even if he qualified behind Lando. Now, Lando wanted the last remaining car to do well to at least salvage something for the team. Debrief was long. No one had answers to what happened and everyone was just disappointed. Lando made his way to his drivers room straight after it had finished. When the race had finished, he had to wait around until the end of the race to go to debrief with Carlos and the rest of the team. He just wanted some peace and quiet now. A knock on the door startled him and he looked up when the door opened. He smiled gently when Carlos popped his head round the door.</p><p>“Hey, can I come in?” He asked.</p><p>Lando nodded. Carlos came into the room and closed the door behind before sitting down next to Lando on his massage bed. The younger driver swallowed nervously as Carlos was sitting quite close to him. They both sat with their legs swinging from where they were sitting. Both were back in their polo tops and trousers, just sitting beside one another.</p><p>“I’m sorry about your race.” Carlos said gently.</p><p>Lando just shrugged.</p><p>“It’s fine. It’s a shame for you though, you were doing so well.” He said.</p><p>Carlos sighed.</p><p>“The tyres didn’t work out. We just went backwards.” He said deflated.</p><p>“Onwards and upwards, we’ll hopefully do better in Austin.” Lando stated.</p><p>Carlos smiled at him.</p><p>“Yeah, hopefully. It’s just after qualifying, I was hoping that we’d have a good race.” He informed.</p><p>Lando chuckled.</p><p>“At least you could carry on racing, even if you didn’t get any points. I couldn’t cross the finish line.” He said.</p><p>Carlos shook his head and placed a hand on Lando’s thigh. Lando’s smile dropped as he swallowed thickly. His mouth was dry and all he could feel was his teammate’s warm hand on him. He looked back up at Carlos who smiled cheekily at him but there was a look of warmth about him.</p><p>“You’ll do better in the next race. Don’t put yourself down, you’ve had such a good rookie season so far.” Insisted Carlos.</p><p>Lando sighed.</p><p>“Yeah but I’ve not been doing as well as you have.” He stated tiredly.</p><p>Carlos shook his head fondly.</p><p>“Oh, Lando. You put too much pressure on yourself.” He explained.</p><p>The young Brit frowned and Carlos looked at him seriously.</p><p>“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Sure, we haven’t had any podiums but you’ve been getting points. We both have and you’ve been driving really well.” </p><p>Lando looked down at his lap.</p><p>“I just want to do well.” He mumbled.</p><p>He felt a hand on his chin and raise it up so that he was looking into his teammate’s eyes. </p><p>“Don’t put yourself down. You’re amazing.” Whispered Carlos.</p><p>Lando could barely focus as Carlos cupped his cheek. He gasped when the Spaniard run a thumb over his soft skin and he could barely breathe. He kept staring at Carlos’ eyes. They were filled with warmth and he felt safe. His eyes grew heavy as Carlos leaned in closer and squeezed his thigh. Carlos was so close and Lando couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to feel the Spaniard’s lips against his. His eyes flicked down from Carlos’ eyes to his mouth and back to his eyes. Carlos grinned smugly at him but Lando couldn’t think straight as a pair of soft lips landed on his. He sighed into the kiss as Carlos continued to stroke his cheek. He couldn’t get enough. It was gentle and warm. Time didn’t matter as the pair were in their own little bubble. Lando had to hold back a whine when Carlos pulled away but remained close enough that their foreheads were resting against each other.</p><p>“I hope you know how amazing you are.” He murmured.</p><p>Lando didn’t have time to answer as Carlos pulled him back in for another kiss. It didn’t last long as there was a loud knock on the door. They pulled apart rather reluctantly with Carlos withdrawing his hands and fiddling with them restlessly.</p><p>“Lando, your ride is waiting.” A voice called out.</p><p>“I’ll be out in a minute.” Lando replied quickly.</p><p>Footsteps could be heard in the distance and the two drivers were left on their own. Whilst before they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, now they couldn’t look at each other. Lando couldn’t help but feel guilty and excited both at once. Carlos was now keeping his distance, not trusting himself to keep his hands away from his teammate. Eventually, Lando got up and looked down at Carlos.</p><p>“I guess I better go.” He said quietly.</p><p>Carlos nodded before getting up slowly. He moved closer to Lando and kissed him on the cheek before retreating back to a safe distance.</p><p>“Call me when you get home.”</p><p>He didn’t look back at Lando as he walked towards the door and left Lando standing on his own. The young driver couldn’t process what had just happened. He enjoyed kissing Carlos and he wanted to do it again but he knew deep down that he couldn’t because he was with George. He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. Damn that Spaniard. He had no idea how he was going to face either Carlos at the factory in the next coming days or how he was going to face George knowing he’d kissed another man. He had to focus on Austin now. Not Carlos, he had to try and forget about Carlos. Easier said than done when the man is your teammate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lando, what have you done?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>